Trixie is Magic
by Galaxina-the-Seedrian
Summary: Twilight wakes up in a strange world where Luna is the benevolent ruler of Equestria, and Trixie is her student...as well as the holder of the Element of Magic. Now Twilight must help teach Trixie the magic of friendship, with the help of her friends, as well as some new ones.
1. Prologue

**YAY! IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! To celebrate, I'm posting as many stories, old and new, as I can! :3**

**What you are about to read is possibly the best idea that I've come up with...no, that isn't saying much, but it's an acomplishment.**

**Enjoy!**

**M/L/P:F/i/M**

**Prologue**

_Once upon a time, in the magical land of Equestria, there were two regal sisters who ruled together and created harmony for all the land. To do this, the eldest used her powers to raise the sun at dawn. The younger, brought out the moon to begin the night. Thus, the two sisters maintained balance for their kingdom and their subject; all the different types of ponies._

_But as time went on, the elder sister became resentful._

_The ponies worked and complained throughout her beautiful morning; but at her sister's night, ponies were free to relax and dream._

_One fateful day, the elder sister refused to lower the sun and make way for the night. The younger sister tried to reason with her, but the bitterness in the elder one's heart had transformed her into a wicked mare of evil...Sunna Flare!_

_She vowed that she would plague the land in eternal flames if the ponies refused to except her beautiful day._

_Reluctantly, the younger sister harnessed the most powerful magic known to ponydom:_

_The Elements of Harmony!_

_Using the Elements of Harmony, she defeated her older sister, and banished her permanently into the sun. The younger sister took on responsibility for both night and day, and harmony in Equestria has been maintaned ever since._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Slam!_

"FANG! FANG?"

Twilight groggily began to awaken from a strange dream. It was silly, really: Celestia wasn't the one who turned evil, Luna was. Still, it bothered her to even be dreaming of-.

Her eyes widened. This wasn't the library in Ponyville...this was the library in Canterlot...

"Oh, there you are, Fang," a voice from downstairs said.

_That voice..._

The pony who had spoken then ran up the stairs, followed by a small, blue bear that Twilight coud recognize as the Ursa Minor that she had faced of when Trixie came to Ponyville, only this Ursa Minor was Spike's size...speaking of Trixie...

"Quick," the blue unicorn commanded, "Find the Great and Powerful Trixie that dusty old book of predictions and profecies!"

It was then that Trixie turned to Twilight, who stared in shock and struggled not to scream.

_WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?_

**A/N:**

**Well, what do you think, huh? I don't think it's too bad, if I do say so myself.**

**Yeah, I named Celestia's evil alter ego Sunna Flare...DON'T LAUGH! Sunna is the name of a sun goddess. Yes, I checked wikipedia.**


	2. Chapter 1: Mare in the Sun?

**Here's the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy. :D**

**I own NOTHING but Fang the Mini Ursa Minor**

**M/L/P**

**Chapter 1: Mare in the Sun?**

A long, awkward silence swept across the room. Trixie and the baby dragon sized ursa minor stared at Twilight, who was trying way too hard to absorb her strange predicament. Several questions went through her highly competent unicorn brain:

What the heck was going on?

What was she doing there?

Where were her friends?

And why the hay did she feel a sense of _deja vu_?

It was like a scene from her past was replaying in front of her eyes, but with a different pony playing as herself. Almost like a play or musical of some sort. Yet, despite that, Twilight somehow managed to play some part in this "play" despite the fact that she wasn't playing as herself...ugh, now she was getting a head-ache.

"Did you not hear me?" Twilight snapped from her thoughts, unaware that she had been standing like one of Celestia's royal pony guards for about fifteen minutes.

"Who are you," Trixie asked, "And what are you doing in the Great and Powerful Trixie's home?"

"I-I, um," Twilight stuttered, unable to come up with an answer.

That led to another question:

_**Why**__ was she here?_

Surely there must be some...a test! Perhaps the princess is giving her another test. That's right...

When Twilight didn't answer, the blue unicorn glared at Fang, who spoke in a Scot-Irish accent, "Don't look at me, lass! I didn't even see 'er come in! I swear!"

Trixie turned back to Twilight, eyeing her as her horn threatened to glow and blast an attack at the lavender. "I'm Twilight Sparkle," the purple spoke almost immediately after she noticed the horn beginning to glow, "I-I was, um..."

_C'mon Twilight! Think of something! Um..._

"...I was looking for a book," Twilight quickly said.

"Really," Trixie's horn ceased glowing as her expression seemed to calm down a bit; yet her voice sounded as if she were still wary of the total stranger, "Then why did you sneak in? How did you come in?"

"Through the back," Twilight answered, thanking Celestia that she lived in the Canterlot library long enough to remember it's form like the bottom of her hoof, while at the same time apologizing to the Element of Honesty for coming up with a lie to cover up what she was actually doing...

...Despite still wondering why the buck she was even there to begin with.

"Hm," Trixie thought for a moment, staring deep into Twilight's eyes, "...Alright, fine. Don't do anything suspicious, and don't get in my way."

Trixie walked past Twilight, who sighed in relief, earning a glare from Fang. "I'm watchin' ye, lass," Fang growled before headed for the shelves.

Twilight thought about her options:

She could find a teleportation spell that could take her home

Or she could pretend that she was perusing for a book while spying on her blue "rival" and her "pet".

Twilight felt that she wanted to get to the bottom of all of this, so she decided the second option would be for the best. Twilight began levitating novels from the shelves, acting as if she were reading but actually watching the scene take place.

"No, no, no, no," Trixie levitated several books, looking at their covers, "Urgh, FANG!"

"It's over here," Fang responded from the ladder, holding up a book.

Twilight mentally counted to herself before Trixe levitated the book over to her as Fang hung for dear life. Trixie looked at the book and then smiled approvingly before dropping all the other books, right on top of Fang. Trixie trotted to a reading stand-as Twilight stared at the pile of books with beady eyes-and went to read the said book.

"Element, elements," Trixie muttered to herself, though not soft enough, as she skimmed through the pages, "What page was that...aha! The Elements of Harmony...see the Mare in the Sun?"

Fang shot his head up from the books, causing some of them to fly across the room, some nearly flying into the windows had it not been for Twilight's magic catching them. "Mare in the Sun" Fang asked, "But that's just an old Pony's Tale."

Okay, now Twilight knew that this was definitely a déjà vu!

_Brain malfunction! __**Brain malfunction!**_

Trixie quickly ran up the stairs to another book that spoke of the mythical legend. "Mare, mare, aha," she said, "Mare in the Sun, myth from olden pony times, a powerful pony who wanted to rule over Equestria, and banish the world into eternal flame. She was defeated by the elements of harmony, and was imprisoned in the sun. Legend has it, that on the shortest day of the thousandth year, the nebula will aid in her escape, and she will bring about flames eternal..."

Just like her dream...but, flames eternal? What did that mean? Hm...Did Celestia try to...literally **burn** all of Equestria? Twilight's eyes widened at the thought.

"Fang," Trixie barked, "Take a note, to the princess!"

"Right," the Ursa Minor took out a scroll and a green quill.

"My dearest teacher," Trixie began, "your faithful (and great, and powerful) student's latest studies have led her to discover that we are on the precipice of disaster!"

"Preci...preci..."

"...Threshold."

"Thre..."

"...Brink?"

"..."

"...URGH, that something really bad is about to happen!"

Twilight nearly laughed to herself. Fang might have sounded a bit older due to his thick accent, but he was clearly the same age as Spike, and held the same child-like naiveté...the differences, however, were still evident. Speaking of the baby dragon, where was he?

"For you see, the Mare in the Sun is in fact Sunna Flare. And she plans to take over Equestria, and set it all on fire! Trixie demands for action to be taken to prevent this from coming true! I await your quick response,

"Your Great and Powerful student,

Trixie Lulamoon"

Trxie turned to the blue bear. "Did you get all of that, Fang?"

"Well," Fang said, "I tried to make it sound less boastful, but the fact that you speak in third person makes it a little difficult."

"JUST SEND IT," Trixie roared angrily.

"Okay, okay," Fang sighed, before rolling up the scroll...and eating it. No, not eat it. Chewed it to bits.

It may not have been the corpse of an animal, but the way Fang ate the scroll made Twilight gag. She didn't know why, perhaps it was the smell of his breath that practically filled the room. Fang was clearly less hygienic than Spike was. And that was saying _so_ much.

"I highly doubt she'll respond," Fang scoffed.

"Why wouldn't she," Trixie asked, "Is Trixie not her faithful student?"

"The Winter Moon celebration is the day after tomorrow," Fang said, "Don't you think she has better things to do than try to solve what could be an over reaction?"

Trixie rolled her eyes. "Trust me, Trixie knows what she is doing. In about three seconds, I know the Princess will send back."

Just as Trixie spoke, Fang burped up a letter. Just like when he sent the letter to Princess Cele-Luna! Princess Luna! ...Man this was weird.

Just like when Fang sent the letter to Princess Luna, receiving a letter made Twilight feel sick. Trixie obviously felt the same, but managed to suck up her disgust as Fang picked up the salivated letter. "See," Luna bragged.

Fang opened up the letter and read:

"My dear Luna,

I value your knowledge and trust you more than even my most worthy advisers..."

Twilight sweated a little. If it were possible, this Trixie was definitely more self-centered than the one from her world. How could she not be, what with such a compliment from the Princess?

"...But you should really stop reading those books."

It proved to be very difficult for Twilight not to laugh at Trixie's priceless expression. It was far more exasperated than she could ever imagine!

...Fang on the other hand, bursted out snickering audibly at Trixie.

"SHUT UP FANG!"

**A/N:**

**Man...this was...interesting. XD**

**You'll meet the rest of the "Mane 6" in the next chapter. Though, curiosity compels: who do you think will be Trixie's friends? Please, post it on your comments. I am very curious. :3**


	3. Chapter 2: The Sweetest of Hearts

**Here is the next chapter of Trixie is Magic. Hope you all enjoy. :3**

**I should consider making an OC for this franchise...you know, besides Fang.**

**Enjoy. :D**

**M/L/P**

**Chapter 2: The Sweetest of Hearts**

As far as Twilight was concerned, whatever display had occurred before her had NOTHING to do with herself personally...and that was what was wrong with this picture. This _should_ have to do with her, given that it was her life being lived by some-pony else. Perhaps the time-space continuum played a heavy part in this. Maybe it was a spell gone horribly wrong. And then, to Twilight's utter horror, there was the possibility of it being both.

She had remembered a certain spell that concerned time. Twilight had been interested in such things for a while now, and had studied it to the point of locking herself indoors for weeks (and promptly kicking Spike out of the library after he told her to "take a breather" from her studies). What truly intrigued the purple unicorn was that time could be combined with space mathematically.

In physics, space-time is any mathematical model that combines space and time into a single continuum. Space-time is usually interpreted with space as existing in three dimensions and time playing the role of a fourth dimension that is of a different sort from the spatial dimensions. From a Euclidean space perspective, the universe has three dimensions of space and one of time. By combining space and time into a single manifold, physicists have significantly simplified a large number of physical theories, as well as described in a more uniform way the workings of the universe at both the super galactic and subatomic levels.

In non-relativistic classical mechanics, the use of Euclidean space instead of space-time is appropriate, as time is treated as universal and constant, being independent of the state of motion of an observer. In relativistic contexts, time cannot be separated from the three dimensions of space, because the observed rate at which time passes for an object depends on the object's velocity relative to the observer and also on the strength of gravitational fields, which can slow the passage of time.

In theory, Twilight concurred that she could actually traverse through time without a need of ancient spells that lasted only a matter of seconds. And if this were to work, she would be able to perfect a spell that hundreds, if not thousands, of unicorn scientists tried to developed for centuries! So, of course, Twilight went straight to work in creating a equation, that developed into formula, that finally turned into a full fledged spell.

When Twilight first used the spell, she was all alone in her home. Spike nor Owlicious were in sight, or were at least not in the room for the moment. Her horn flashed a powerful blast, one that was far more powerful than she ever had done...

...then a ladybug just happened to fly its way into the library, and decided now of all times to land on Twilight's nose.

The lavender pony wriggled her nose, trying to get the bug to quite literally buzz off. But then she felt an itch. Then another. And another. All caused by the crawling insect that refused to move anywhere else but her snout.

_Ah...AH...CHOO!_

A surge of energy bounced across the room. Twilight jumped and ducked, just to dodge the glowing purple sphere that zig-zagged all about. But the ball only zoomed faster, until it reached Rainbow Dash's speed. After a while of panic, the energy bounced itself onto Twilight, enveloping her in a blinding light, that led to and electrical type of explosion.

Minutes later, Rarity entered the library.

"Twilight, darling? Are you alright? You've been cooped up in here for-."

Rarity's eyes widened. Her jaw dropped.

The entire library was a complete and total mess. Books lied everywhere, torn or charred by whatever. The white unicorn pony glanced all around the room, as if looking for something, no, someONE. Rarity finally gazed her eyes onto the ground, where there was burnt flooring, and electric sparks jumping.

"...Twilight?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"...My dear Trixie, there is more to a young pony's life than studying. So I am sending you to supervise the preparations the Winter Moon Celebration in this year's location: Ponyville. _And _I have a more essential task for you to complete..."

The Ursa Minor turned to The Great and Powerful Trixie, who was rather miserably looking over the golden carriage...or, to be more blunt, looked like she was going to throw up over the side. She was never too fond of _heights_ after all.

"..._Make some friends_," Fang's voice sounded a tad harsher than Spike's, almost as if he were talking to someone of lower competence.

Trixie groaned and shut her eyes, feeling a little green from flight, and a little aggravated by her teacher's "foalishness". Fang's expression softened. "C'mon, Trix," he said, "At least the Princess arranged for you to stay at the library. Doesn't THAT make you happy?"

Trixie grinned. "Yes," she turned to Fang, "Because it is essential if Trixie is to prove herself right! She will check the preparations as fast as she can, then get to the library to find proof of Sunna Flare's return!"

Fang frowned, having a half-lidded stare on his face. "The Princess said for you to make friends," he sighed.

"She SAID for me to check on preparations," Trixie said, "I am her amazing, great, and powerful student, and shall humbly do as she asks. But The Great, and Powerful Trixie does not need friends to save Equestria."

The chariot landed onto the dirt ground. The blue mare sighed in relief as she practically bolted off the carriage, forgetting to thank the white stallions for bringing her to her destination. Thankfully, Fang was there to do that for her.

Meanwhile, Twilight undid her Invisibility spell, revealing herself under the golden chariot. "Ugh," she groaned, "I think I'm gonna be sick...the trip to Ponyville was a lot better when I was right side up..."

Twilight gasped as the golden chariot began to move again with her still attached to it. With little time to spare, she reversed her gravity spell. Unfortunately, it was as the chariot flew about five feet into the air. Twilight landed flat on her backside, earning some shocked glances from other residences. "Ugh..." Twilight groaned, dizzily.

"My goodness! Are you alright?"

"Uh, yeah, I'm-," Twilight trailed off as her eyes widened at the familiar moderate cerise colored pony, who stared down at her worriedly, "Cheerilee?"

The earth-pony, who had smiling flowers for her Cutie Mark, blinked in confusion. "I'm, sorry," she said a tad awkwardly, "But, I don't know you. How did you-?"

"I heard of you from another pony," Twilight lied, cringing as she did.

It was one thing to lie to Trixie, but Cheerilee, in her world that is, was her friend. Lying to her friends was practically a crime that deserved horrible punishment.

"Anyways," Twilight continued as she got up to her hooves, "I need your help. I need you to tell me whose in charge of the banquet preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration!"

"Huh," Cheerilee cocked her head, "I'm sorry, but I don't know what you're talking about. Summer Sun Celebration? I believe you mean Winter Moon Celebration, dear."

"...Oh, right," Twilight chuckled, "I was just...testing you, he-he..."

"Oh, got'cha," Cheerilee winked, "So, you needed to know who's in charge of the food, correct? Let me see...I believe her name was Bon-Bon."

Twilight Sparkle thought for a moment. Wasn't Bon-Bon the confectionery pony? Or, as fillies and colts would call her, the Ponyville Candy Mare? Twilight had seen her a few times before, but now that she thought about it, the two never interacted with each other. She did, however, remember that Bon Bon was a good friend of Applejack's...

"Thank you," Twilight nodded, "It was nice meeting you, Cheerilee."

With that, Twilight galloped off as Cheerilee said, "It was nice meeting you too, uh...WAIT! You forgot to tell me your name!"

Twilight ran passed the blue unicorn and her assistant, hoping to reach the Ponyville Candy Store before Trixie did. Unbeknownst to Twilight, however, Trixie immediately noticed and recognized her as the pony who ever so rudely entered her home. "Hey, isn't that-?"

"Look," Fang pointed to a grey pegasis, trotting over to them, "A townpony. Maybe the ponies here in Ponyville have interesting things to talk about."

The gray mare stopped in front of them, her cross-eyed expression being completely ignored by Trixie and Fang. "Just give it a try, Trixie," Fang motioned.

Trixie looked at the pony and grinned sheepishly. How bad could this be? "Uh...hello," Trixie awkwardly greeted.

The pegasis pony stared. "...Derp," she giggled.

"...Uh..."

"Muuuuuuffffffiiiiiiins," the blonde-maned mare suddenly shouted before flying off in a clumsy fashion, knocking into several other ponies before disappearing into the crowd.

"...Well, that was interesting," Trixie admitted, "But, I would have preferred a much more demeaning conversation."

With that, the two headed for the Candy Store.

**.**

**.**

**.**

The doorbell jingled as Twilight quickly entered the store. "Hello? Helloooooo? Any-pony here?"

"Yes," a voice called from the kitchen, the voice sounded irritated, "I apologize for my rudeness, but I'm very busy, and-."

The purple unicorn entered the kitchen before the beige coated earth pony, who was currently stirring up ingredients, could argue. "I'm so, so, so, so, sorry," Twilight apologized, "But I need to know if a blue unicorn has been here."

"Blue unicorn," Bon Bon asked, "I don't think so."

"Good," Twilight grinned.

"Why," Bon Bon asked, a hint of concern in her voice, "Is something the matter?"

"Nothing, nothing," Twilight assured, "I'm sorry for wasting-."

The doorbell rung again. "Hello? Is Bon Bon here?"

"Shoot!" Twilight panicked for a few seconds before galloping out the back.

"Hey, that's for emergencies only," Bon Bon yelled before groaning and walking out of the kitchen, wearing her best fake smile. "Hello," she greeted politely, "Welcome to Bon-Bon's Sweet Shop. How may I be of service to you, Miss..."

Bon-Bon didn't trail off simply because she wanted to know the mare's name. It was mainly because this mare who arrived was the pony that the lavender unicorn described: a blue unicorn. "The Great, and Powerful, Trixie," the blue mare said as if she were performing on stage.

The little bear beside her cleared his throat. "Or, if you prefer it shorter, Trixie Lulamoon," he reintroduced, "But people usually call her Trixie."

"Even though I would rather be called The Great, and Powerful-."

"Okay," Bon Bon interrupted, "I get it...now. What can I do for you, Miss Trixie Lulamoon?"

"I, Trixie, am overseeing the preparations for the Winter Moon Celebration," Trixie explained, "I hear that you are in charge of the food, correct?"

"Yes," Bon Bon nodded, "Would you care for a sample or two? I have some cupcakes and brownies ready, if you'd like."

"Well," Trixie said before glancing over to a pleading Fang whose stomach growled, "As long as it doesn't take too long."

With that, the earth pony trotted back into the kitchen. During the few minutes the earth pony was gone, Trixie dully looked around the shop until she looked to the window, gasping as she did. There, outside, peering through the glass, was the lavender pony from before!

"Fang," Trixie nudged the Ursa Minor, who was hypnotized by the smell of sweets, "FANG!"

"Huh," Fang turned to his "friend" confusedly.

"Look," Trixie pointed to the window while facing the Ursa Minor, "It's that purple unicorn from before!"

Fang turned to the window, wearing an unimpressed expression. "I don't see anyone," he said blatantly.

Trixie turned back to the window, seeing no one in particular. Trixie's jaw dropped in shock. "But...but..."

"I'm baa-aack," Bon Bon said in a sing-song tone as she entered the room with a plate of brownies on her head and a plate of cupcakes on her back, "Here you are, Miss Lulamoon. Fresh and right out of the oven."

Although Trixie was obviously speaking to a common earth pony, this one in particular sounded more self-composed and elegant than any commoner she had seen. If anything, this candy maker acted as if she were an aristocrat. The candy mare placed the plates onto the counter. Fang immediately helped himself to a few, earning a glare from Trixie.

"Oh, do not worry," Bon Bon smiled, "I have plenty more where that came from. By the way, Miss Lulamoon-."

"Trixie, if you will," the blue unicorn said with slight rudeness that Bon Bon ignored.

"Yes, Trixie," Bon Bon corrected herself, "Where are you from, darling?"

"Canterlot," Trixie sounded casual, but obviously meant to brag.

The mare's purple eyes widened as the earth pony's expression changed to an excited one. "CANTERLOT," Bon Bon squeed, "You're from CANTERLOT? Ooh, I am soooo jealous! The glamour! The sophistication! I've always_ dreamed_ of going there!"

Bon Bon bounced around Trixie, who tried her best to back away from the "crazy" mare before the said pony stuck her face into Trixie's. "You simply must tell me more about it," Bon Bon insisted, "We're going to be best friends, you and I..."

"FRIENDS," Trixie asked, "Uh, oh, look at the time! Well, I better get going. The preparations won't tend themselves, so-."

"Oh, are you sure you have to leave so soon," Bon Bon asked.

"Yes," Trixie said as she levitated a reluctant Fang onto her back, "It was a...pleasure, I suppose, Bun Bun."

"Bon Bon," the beige mare said with a frown.

"Whatever," Trixie said with an eye roll.

Trixie quickly left for her next destination, leaving a rather confused Bon Bon to tend to her work.

**A/N:**

**And, there you have it! Chapter 2! :D**

**I hope you all enjoyed, and I'll make more soon. In the meantime, please, review. Constructive criticism is advised. :3**


End file.
